


Parker-Jones Christmas

by tvfanatic97



Series: Domesticity [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Future Fic, Married Life, Parenthood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-29 13:12:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16744639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tvfanatic97/pseuds/tvfanatic97
Summary: Peter and his daughter are left in charge of getting the Christmas tree and decorating it when MJ is unexpectedly called into work.





	Parker-Jones Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Here's that Christmas-themed type 2 diabetes y'all ordered.

MJ presses small, teasing kisses to Peter’s neck where her face was nestled whilst they slept causing small, quiet giggles to erupt from him; his neck is particularly ticklish and MJ knows this and often uses it to her advantage when she wants something or just wants to be cruel and tease him for no reason other than she can and/or she’s bored.

Peter tries to contain his child-like giggles, sighs “MJ,” in warning.

MJ teases him further by trailing her lips along his neck, this time not quite kissing him, just her warm breath tickling him as she gently blows and that’s somehow even worse. He tries to squirm away from her but she brings her arm up to his opposite shoulder and she holds him steady so he stays put with her vice-like grip.

“Can’t a girl just seduce her husband?” She asks with a sweet, innocent tone so sickening and over-the-top that it’s clear she’s joking. Her mouth has now moved up to the underside of his jaw where she trails slow, methodical kisses. Her hand that was keeping him in place is now trailing down his naked chest- she had insisted he should sleep shirtless over a decade ago when they had started dating and bed-sharing, go figure- and skirting dangerously close to the waistband on his pajama bottoms.

“Well consider me  _not_  seduced,” Peter huffs out petulantly but the slight breathlessness with which he says the words undermines his assertion.

MJ simply laughs at his retort like she sees right through his poorly disguised lie and she considers him cute for trying to resist her charms. She bends her knee and brings her leg up to rest over his crotch which is further undermining his assertion that he is not at all enjoying her attention. “Liar,” she breathes out against his ear sending involuntary shivers down his spine before she not-so-gently bites his ear lobe.

Peter retaliates by flipping them over so she’s now under him then turns to look at their bedside alarm clock.

MJ notices him checking the time, “It’s fine, we have some time before she wakes up since  _someone_  allowed her to stay up past her bedtime watching horror movies she’s too young to being watching,” MJ narrows her eyes threateningly at him with her words.

Peter gulps, “It’s the weekend and she was the one who insisted we watch ‘They Live’, I swear,” he pleads in his own defence.

MJ uses the momentum of her legs to flip them over so Peter is once again on his back, then she sits on him with her thighs bracketing his hips. “And how would our four-year-old even know about ‘They Live’, or about any John Carpenter movies Mr “daily reminder that John Carpenter is a horror master”, mhm?”

“Uh, at least it wasn’t a scarier film like ‘The Thing’?” Peter’s voice rises an octave the way it does when he’s in trouble and desperately scrambling for a way out.

MJ tilts her head to the side and narrows her eyes at him as if to say “Really? That’s the best you can do?” then sighs as if the issue is shelved for later before leaning down over him to press her lips against his. “You’ve distracted me from my mission to seduce you,” she breathes out, hovering oh so close to his lips.

Peter impatiently strains his neck up to close the small gap so he can kiss her again but just as the kiss starts to deepen when she parts her lips she pulls away and gently pushes him back down onto the bed with a hand against his chest. “What happened to “consider me not seduced”?” she asks with a fake high-pitched voice that’s meant to be an imitation of him, clearly mocking him.

“Shut up,” Peter wittily retorts as his hands trail up her bare thighs to bunch up her t-shirt, well- his t-shirt that came in a pajama set with the bottoms he’s currently wearing actually, but MJ now wears all his pajama tops even though she has her own sets of pajamas. His male ego initially told him she’d insisted he start sleeping shirtless so she could easily ogle him and sleep on his bare chest, but realistically, it was probably so she could steal even more of his clothes now that he wasn’t using them as per her suggestion.

“I can think of one way you can shut me up,” she whispers, grinding down to punctuate her words. She sits up straighter to start pulling the t-shirt off her body.

Peter snorts, “I don’t know that  _that_  would shut you up actually. We both know how loud you-“

His words are interrupted by a soft, sleepy voice speaking out from the bedroom door which neither of them had even heard opening, “Mommy?”

MJ immediately moves off Peter’s lap and tugs the t-shirt that was halfway off back down whilst she simultaneously brings the covers up over them. “Ava, why are you up?”

She shakes her head disapprovingly, her curls which she has apparently unwrapped herself since waking up, bouncing with the movement, “No mommy. It’s  _May_.”

MJ smiles fondly at her little girl’s recent insistence that they call her by her middle name rather than her first name, they are all equally as enamoured with the woman whom she’s named after so it’s understandable. Plus, in another fortnight or so she’ll be back to insisting they call her by her other grandma’s name again. Peter wanted to suggest to their daughter that they just call her “Ava-May” rather than one or the other but MJ told him to wait for her to come to that conclusion and suggest it herself to encourage her to think for herself.

“C’mere, May,” MJ gestures for her to come join them in the bed.

Peter’s eyebrows shoot up at that, his eyes wide with disbelief as they dart back and forth between himself and his wife, desperately trying to communicate to her how he doesn’t think that’s such a good idea. He goes ignored, as per.

May crosses their room to MJ’s side of the bed to crawl in underneath the covers and sit beside her, cuddled into MJ’s side. Peter is still lying on his back trying to calm himself down with deep breaths.

“I know you’re excited to get the tree and decorate today and so are we. Daddy was just going to shower right now, in fact. Right, daddy?”

“Yeah, yep. I can’t wait, pumpkin,” he finally sits up and reaches a hand over his wife to lightly tickle the underside of their daughter’s chin. May giggles and hides away using her mom’s arm as a shield.

Peter gets up to go and shower, leaving the pair already deep in conversation about the book MJ has been reading to May over the past week at bedtime.

 

* * *

 

 

MJ and May later join Peter in the kitchen after they’re done showering and getting ready as he works on making them their traditional Saturday morning breakfast of chocolate chip pancakes. Immediately they get to work setting the table in the centre of the kitchen, with MJ grabbing the plates and cutlery whilst May grabs some table mats just as Peter finishes making the last of the pancakes.

He then joins them with a plate with a stack of pancakes in one hand and a bowl with a selection of berries and fruit in the other.

“Okay so-“ Peter starts as he settles into his seat beside their daughter and opposite MJ, “I was thinking…we go and pick out a tree before midday, then we can spend the afternoon decorating it. Sound good pumpkin?” He asks May patiently.

“Can we please go to MayMay’s as well? I made her something at school I wanna give her,” May asks as she picks out just the strawberries from the bowl of fruit.

Peter doesn’t bother to chastise her for not having any other fruits besides the strawberries because at least she’s eating  _any_  fruit at all, unlike her mother who is currently smothering her pancakes in chocolate sauce and hasn’t even so much as looked at the fruit.

Peter eyes MJ disapprovingly but doesn’t comment . “Sure, we can go to MayMay’s on the way to the Christmas tree place,” Peter suggests, using his daughter’s nickname for his aunt. “So, did you make something for us as well?” He asks teasingly

“Nope,” May declares simply before stuffing her face with pancakes in a similar fashion to what her mother is currently doing. It scares him how much like MJ their daughter is sometimes, she’s basically just a mini-MJ- which is honestly, probably for the best.

MJ and May both finish eating well before him and work as a team to clean up everything and load the dishwasher, leaving Peter sat alone to finish off his breakfast. When he finishes eating he places his remaining plate in the dishwasher and starts off the cycle then grabs some snacks and a drink for May before going off to find his girls.

He finds them in May’s room, MJ helping her pack her art project for the older May into her second, non-school backpack. He leans against the doorjamb just watching them for a moment without announcing his presence.

“And why is this bit red?” MJ asks May pointing to the piece.

“Mommy, you said a artist never has to es…esp, uh…ex…” his daughter struggles for a moment with her pronunciation.

“Explain?” Peter offers finally alerting them to his presence.

“Yes!” May nods satisfactorily.

MJ laughs at their daughter for being so cheeky as to use her own words against her as she shakes her head affectionately before she packs the piece into her daughter’s backpack without further questioning.

“I have to go into work to meet a client who’s insisting on speaking to me rather than the junior architects about a project. I was just telling May here that I’ll have to join you guys later.”

“It’s not fair,” May complains with a pout.

“Hey-“ Peter walks towards her and briefly crouches down to place the snacks and bottle in his hand in the backpack as well, “We only need two of us to get the tree, then mommy can join us to decorate, okay?” he tries to reassure her.

“Okay,” she agrees with a dejected sigh.

“Don’t sound so sad, you get to see MayMay,” MJ chimes in as she starts to place a wool hat over May’s head.

May perks up again at the thought of seeing her grandma and MJ barely has time to finish tucking her curls into her hat properly before she sprints off to the shoe rack by their front door where her boots are.

“It kinda stings that our kid likes May more than us,” Peter jokes.

MJ scoffs, “Peter, _I_  love May more than you.”

Peter leans down over where MJ is perched on the small bed to grab the backpack, gloves and scarf left behind by May in her haste to get to ‘MayMay’s’. “Is that so, huh?” he closes the small gap to peck her briefly.

“Yep,” MJ says as she pulls away when Peter tries to deepen the kiss. “Please don’t get talked into buying a tree that barely fits in the apartment,  _again_ ,” her eyes narrow accusingly.

Peter at least has the decency to look ashamed, “But  _the bigger tree can be fitted with so many more decorations_ , MJ,” he argues with a pout, directly quoting his daughter’s words from last year that had convinced Peter to buy a tree that was nearly too big to stand upright in their apartment.

“She really has you wrapped around her little finger. Men are so weak,” MJ sighs seemingly crestfallen.

“All the Parker-Jones women do,” Peter agrees before leaning down to steal another kiss, just for the road.

That’s how May finds them with her mom sitting on the bed whilst her dad is leaning over her sitting form, the pair making out. “Daddy, c’mon!” she shouts out impatiently.

Peter reluctantly pulls away from MJ, the two of them sharing a small smile before he turns to May, “Let’s go! Let’s go!”

“Bye mommy,” May waves from the door, bouncing impatiently with excitement.

“Bye honey,” MJ waves back and blows her a kiss which May pretends to catch and stuff into her jeans pocket.

Peter leans down for one final kiss goodbye much to the disgust of May who can only put up with so much, “Dad,” she calls flatly, exhausted by her parents’ antics.

He slings her backpack over one shoulder then approaches her and hands her the gloves with a bow, “My lady, your gloves.”

“Thank you sir,” she snatches them out of his hands and pulls them on hurriedly. “Okay, let’s go,” she turns to walk away just as Peter finishes wrapping her scarf around her.

“I love you,” Peter waves back at MJ as he turns to follow May.

“You too,” MJ replies with a small, shy smile. The same smile she had the first time Peter told her he loved her as they were sat in his childhood bedroom over their first college spring break, him in his desk chair working on web formulas and her, sprawled out on his bottom bunk reading, so unlike others their age who were away partying for the break. The same shy smile she has each and every time Peter tells her he loves her, which is daily given his penchant for affection and romantic declarations.

Peter catches up to May by the front entrance and quickly slips on his coat and scarf along with his own boots without taking the time to properly tie them lest he delay her from seeing her MayMay any longer.

 

* * *

 

 

They arrive at May senior’s (she hates that nickname) over an hour later, the usual fifteen-minute journey having been delayed by the father and daughter pair getting distracted by a Christmas market on the way that they had stopped at to see if they could get something for May and mommy. They’d already bought the latter a whole bunch of presents- a first edition Zora Neale Hurston, a painting done by May junior herself and a framed picture of the Jones-Parker trio, May, and MJ’s parents from her birthday dinner not too long ago for her new desk in the office she’d recently moved into following her promotion, but that didn’t mean they couldn’t get her more things if they found things they thought she’d like. They would  _never_  tire of spoiling her.

“MayMay!” the younger May exclaims when the woman she is partly named after opens the door.

“Ava!” May exclaims back with equal enthusiasm before crouching down to hug her tightly. Peter notes how May isn’t immediately corrected the way him and MJ were earlier for addressing her as “Ava”; she really does love her more.

“I made you something at school,” May explains the reasoning for their visit already walking ahead into the apartment. May follows after her without even greeting Peter. Fine, whatever. He’s not hurt.

“Oh I forgot to take off my shoes, sorry MayMay,” May pauses on her way to the living room then bends down to remove her shoes. She also removes her coat and scarf then hands them, along with the boots, back to her dad before carrying on with her grandma.

Peter scoffs in disbelief before turning to put her coat and scarf on the coat rack by the door and her shoes on the shoe rack, before he does the same with his own then he joins them in the living room.

“-so I made it for you,” Peter catches the back end of their conversation as he walks in to sit on the armchair in the corner whilst the Mays are sat next to one another on the three-seater couch. His aunt smiles at him briefly, finally acknowledging his existence, before going back to listening intently to her granddaughter.

“I’m gonna put it on the fridge for now, until I get the chance to get it framed,” May says as she gets up to walk into the kitchen area to do just that. “Do you want hot cocoa Ava? And you too Peter?” She asks him almost as an afterthought.  _Wow_.

“Yes please!” May answers enthusiastically.

“No, we really can’t stay and we need to get going,” Peter replies at the same time.

The younger May turns to Peter with a disappointed pout. “But why?” May is incredibly mature and intelligent for her age but occasionally, like now for example, he’s reminded that she is only four years old based on her petulant tone and the accompanying pout and furrow of her eyebrows.

“We need to get the tree, pumpkin,” he gently reminds her.

“But it’s hot cocoa,” she argues eloquently.

“May…”

“May?” The elder May interjects.

“Everyone has to call me May now. I wanna be like you,” May declares proudly with a wide grin. She then turns back to her dad, the grin gone and replaced by a scowl once again as she tries to get her way.

“How about this? We can stop by the café near home on our way back after we get the tree then we can get hot cocoa,” he tries to bargain. Parenthood is truly an endless cycle of negotiation and bargaining.

May pauses for a moment to mull over the offer on the table and consider if she wants to take mercy on her father before she finally accepts, “Fine.” She declares the truce with her eyes narrowed at him as if this isn’t truly over.

“You didn’t tell me you like to be called May now,” May interrupts their showdown again as she moves to settle back on the couch.

“Yeah, I just love you so much,” May says with a wide grin once again plastered on her face. The difference in the way she talks to her grandma versus him truly astounds Peter.

She scoots closer to her grandma to hug her side-on; a hug May reciprocates as she rests her cheek over her head. “I love you too honey, but what about your other grandma? Ava is too pretty a name to not use.”

“Grandma Ava won’t mind,” May says confidently but pauses when the doubt creeps in, “…Right?”

Peter winces dramatically, “I don’t know pumpkin…”

“Oh,” her whole demeanour transforms from the previous excitement to a sullen one, making Peter feel bad for his joke-y comment. He’s about to speak up to let her know that her other grandma won’t mind and he was joking when May beats him to it, “I’ll be Ava-May then,” she states triumphantly. Huh. There’s the whole thinking for herself thing MJ was talking about.

“I like that, Ava-May,” May assures.

“Okay, we really do have to go. We don’t wanna get there after midday when most of the nicer trees are gone, c’mon,” Peter says as he gets up out his seat, simultaneously gesturing for Ava-May to come with him.

“Dinner tomorrow?” May confirms.

“Yeah, of course,” Peter leans down to peck May on the cheek whilst Ava-May goes to grab her shoes.

The two adults walk towards the door where Peter puts on his shoes and other outer wear whilst May helps Ava-May out with her own.

“See you tomorrow!” Ava-May hugs May one last time as they bid her farewell then they’re on their way.

 

* * *

 

 

They get back home a couple of hours later after getting a tree, one that’s not too big for their apartment this time- Peter is getting better at not giving into Ava-May’s every request, which only took him four years compared to the zero it took MJ- along with the hot cocoa as previously promised.

It takes them a further two to three hours to decorate the tree because they pause constantly either because of Peter tickling her whenever she stretches up to place an ornament on the tree or because of the tickle fight that ensues with the pair chasing each other around the apartment before erupting into a pillow fight using the couch cushions. They also pause for a late lunch before finally finishing up.

They’ve done all the ornaments and all that remains is the star, which Peter gives Ava-May the honours of placing on the tree, “Do you want to go on daddy’s shoulders to put it on?”

Ava-May simply snorts before going over to the nearby wall then she crawls up it on all fours then along the ceiling before reaching down with one hand to place the star on the tree whilst her other hand stays on the ceiling.

Peter hovers beneath her just in case. He’s still wary and cautious around her even though it’s been about a year and a half since they discovered he’d passed his spidey powers to her when she’d crawled up the kitchen cupboards to get to the top where she’d seen her mom hide her 3rd birthday present on the evening before her actual birthday. He’d also given her training of sorts to make sure she wouldn’t hurt herself when she was crawling around in the privacy of her bedroom and the house in general.

“Hey pumpkin, you’re not crawling on walls at school or in front of your friends or anything, right?” Peter asks, watching her make her way back down to the ground.

“Of course not daddy, then everyone would know you’re Spider-Man,” she replies exasperatedly.

“Okay, okay,” Peter concedes, raising his arms defensively. “Just checking.”

“Did you get me a suit for Christmas?” she asks, hope-filled.

Peter laughs at her cheeky question, the question pops up on a regular basis since they discovered her powers and Peter had to sit her down and explain why she was able to crawl and walk on all sorts of surfaces, i.e. explain that her dad was the spandex donning Queens-based superhero.

“Well?” she asks expectantly, crossing her little arms.

He’s saved from having to respond by his wife’s return.

“Mommy!” Ava-May’s attention shifts to her mom, who she immediately runs to and practically tackles before she even has the chance to get her coat off.

“Hi May,” MJ greets, pressing a kiss to her curls briefly before the pair start walking towards Peter once she’s taken off her shoes and coat.

Ava-May shakes her head disapprovingly at her mom once again, “It’s  _Ava-May_ , mommy.”

MJ looks at Peter curiously and he simply shrugs in response, this the new normal now, he tells non-verbally. “Okay, Ava-May. Did you guys finish the tree already?”

“You just missed the star,” Peter responds, pressing a chaste kiss to her lips in greeting when she comes into the  living area to inspect their work.

“Not bad, you rascals,” She compliments after she appraises their decorating skills. This was the first year she wasn’t present for the tree decoration in the time her and Peter have lived together.

“I did most of it,” Ava-May declares, ignoring the glare Peter shoots her way at that blatant lie. “And, daddy said he’s getting me a Spider-Woman suit for Christmas!”

“I don’t think I said that at all, actually!” Peter protests, crouching down to grab her leg so he can lift her with it. MJ just watches them, shaking her head fondly.

“You did, you did, you did!” Ava-May argues between giggles as Peter swings her around by her leg.

He throws her onto the couch then crouches down to tickle her until she finally relents, “Okay, maybe you didn’t,” between heavy breaths and laughter.

Peter pretends like he’s going to sit on her lying form, “Maybe?”

“You didn’t! Please don’t daddy!” She protests, trying to squirm away so he doesn’t sit on her.

Peter finally releases her, “That’s what I thought, young lady.” He then picks her up and gives her a piggy back to the kitchen so they can get started on making dinner together.

 

* * *

 

 

Later that night after they have had dinner and their Saturday night game-night followed by ice cream sundaes and Ava-May is soundly asleep, Peter and MJ are back in their bed with Peter already starting to drift off.

“Peter,” MJ whispers to his back in the darkness, waking him up fully again.

He turns to face her, well, as much of her as he can make out with just the street lamp that shines through their white curtains to illuminate her,  “Hi.”

“I’m pregnant,” She says with no preamble, similar to how she’d told him she was pregnant with Ava-May all those years ago, a mere few weeks after they’d gotten engaged.

“Oh-“

“I was gonna do the cheesy thing of giving you my pregnancy test all wrapped up for Christmas, because I know how much you’d have loved that.”

“I probably would’ve cried,” Peter agrees, shifting to lie closer to her.

MJ laughs quietly before carrying on, “But just watching you and Ava-May today made me so excited to have another little me running around and I got all warm and fuzzy inside- shut up-“ she warns before he’s even had the time to process her admission and tease her for being soft. “I just couldn’t wait to tell you and celebrate with you,” she finally admits in an even quieter whisper.

“I can’t wait to have three of you to love and cherish,” Peter presses a misplaced kiss to the corner of her mouth.

MJ brings a hand up to find his lips before she turns to kiss him properly, “They could be a mini you for all we know.”

“Gross, I sure hope not,” he jokes before pressing his smiling lips against her own.

**Author's Note:**

> That was sickeningly sweet lol, I am so sorry but Christmas is my fave time of the year and I'm in such a soft mood so this is what you get. Also this now exists in the same universe as Day Off and it's all a series in case I'm in the mood to write more domestic fluff in the future. Hope you enjoy and as always, comments and kudos are much appreciated!!  
> Also again, you can find me on tumblr @tvfanatic97-2 and twitter @tvfanatic97 if you want bc I love interacting w you all x


End file.
